


Alates algusest

by batreps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batreps/pseuds/batreps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape'i mälestused ajast, kui ta oli koos Lilyga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peategelaseks on Severus Snape.

Istun puu taga ning jälgin teda. Teda, punaste juustega lõbusat tüdrukut, kellel on pruunide juustega mossis näoga tüdruk. Jutu järgi võib aru saada, et punaste juustega tüdruku nimi on Lily. Teine on tema õde nimega Petuunia. Lily juuksed on õrnalt lokkis ning tedretähnid ninal. Need tumerohelised silmad, millesse võiks ära uppuda. Ei saa salata, et ta on ilus.  
Lily hoiab käes avanemata karikakraõit. See hõljub tema peopesal ning avaneb. See on võlukunst. Nii et temagi on nõid. Petuunia hakkas nutma ning Lily peale karjuma.  
„ Sa ei tohi niimoodi teha! Ema ei lubanud! Ma ütlen emale ära! SA OLED EBARD!“  
Nüüd sain ma pahaseks ja astusin puu tagant välja. Petuunia ehmatas mind nähes ning jooksis minema. Ma vaatasin Lilyle otse silmadesse ning naeratasin. Tema vaatas mulle imestunud näoga otsa. Võtsin maast vahtranina ning lasin selle keereldes lendu. See maandus Lily peopesal. Nüüd ta juba naeratas, sest ta oli arusaanud, et ma olen tema sarnane.


	2. Chapter 2

Ta tuli minu juurde, endiselt naeratades. Mina vaatasin, kuidas ta sujuvalt kõnnib minu poole.  
„ Mis su nimi on?“ küsis Lily.  
„ Severus. Severus Snape.“ Vastasin, „ Kas see teine tüdruk oli sinu õde?“  
„ Jah, ta ei oska selliseid erilisi asju nagu mina. Ema ja isa ka ei oska.“  
„ Sa oled nõid… Mina olen võlur.“  
Lily vaatas muru poole ning sealt kasvas välja väike lill. See oli roos, aga see ei olnud punane ega valge, vaid must. Ma lasin sellel suuremaks kasvada ning lill värvus sama punaseks, kui tema juuksed. Korjasin selle üles ning ulatasin selle Lilyle.  
Ma ei suuda seda uskuda, et ta selle vastu võttis. Vaatasin talle otsa ja naeratasin. Seda sama tegi ka tema. See oli ilma sõnadeta kõnelemine. Väljendad kõike emotsioonidega.  
Järsku kostus selja tagant üks hääl, mis kutsus Lilyt tuppa. Lily kiikas korraks üle minu õla, surus roosi vastu rinda, saatis mulle väikese naeratuse ning jooksis ühe kollast värvi maja poole. Vaatasin talle pikalt järele. Loodan teda hommegi näha.


	3. Chapter 3

Seisan jälle selle puu juures ning ootan Lilyt. Hakkan juba kahtlema, kas ta üldse tulebki? Mida ta minust arvab? Näen kaugusest lähenevat punaste juustega tüdrukut. Ta ei kõnni, vaid jookseb minu poole. Ta naerab. Ma kõnnin talle vastu ning ta jõuab minuni. Tahaksin teda kogu päeva nii rõõmsana vaadata. Ma ei suuda uskuda, et ta tuligi. Nüüd naeratan minagi. " Kas sa tahad ma näitan sulle midagi?" küsin temalt. Ta noogutab arglikult ja võtab mult käest kinni ning me hakkame koos jalutama jõe suunas. Seal on väike muru plats kuhu paistab päike. Me oleme pikali murul ning vaatame pilvi. " Kas sa oled juba oma Sigatüüka kirja kätte saanud?" küsisin jutu algatuseks. " Mis asi on sigatüügas?" " Kool kus õpitakse võlukunsti. Igale õpilasele saadetakse kiri tema kooli kutsumiseks." " Ma ei ole veel ühtegi kirja saanud. Kas sina oled?" " Ei ole." Nüüd võttis vaikus maad ning jäime lihtsalt pikutama. Kui päike hakkas loojuma, läksime tagasi sama puu juurde, kus olime kohtunud. Jätsime hüvasti, kuid enne ära minekut kallistas ta mind kiiresti ning oli näha, et ta natukene punastas. Arvata võib, et seda tegin minagi.


End file.
